Home automation systems provide a plethora of valuable benefits. From monitoring ongoing activities to securing the home, these systems can be configured to monitor many activities. However, a variety of these abilities include recorded information during a period of time. While the availability of recorded information may aid a user in identifying events occurring throughout the period of time, the amount of data may be difficult to parse and review on a routine basis. Although a user may dedicate a portion of time to reviewing activities throughout a day, the amount of data that may have been recorded may prove too difficult to analyze on an ongoing basis.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for providing event data to a user. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.